pregúntale a los guardianes y también a pitch
by natsuki uzumaki
Summary: en este fic tienes la oportunidad de preguntarles y retarles cualquier cosa a los guardianes y a pitch también.
1. Chapter 1

en este fic podras hacerle todo tipos de preguntas y retos a los guardianes y... a pitch.

deja tus preguntas en los reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

bien pues si se preguntan porque me tarde tanto en subir el capitulo fue porque estaba esperando a que se juntaran mas preguntas y quiero advertirles que me gustan las siguientes parejas: buny x jack, pitch x sandman y norte x tooth, y sandy no sera como siempre osea gordito, pachonsito y bajito les dejo una imagen al final del capitulo asi que bueno sin mas aqui esta el capitulo.

presentadora—bueno...como estan?, yo soy la presentadora, mi nombre es natsuki y yo les hare las preguntas que ustedes nos envian a los guardianes y a pitch—voltea a ver a los invitados—bien pues empezemos—saca su celular y revisa las preguntas—bien la primera pregunta es para jack de lizbeth snow : Jack, ¿por que eres tan guapo y sexy? —murmurando para si misma—no tengo comentarios para eso.

jack—bueno...am no lo se...supongo que es un talento natural—mirada seductora hacia las fans

KIAAA (gritos de fangirls)

presentadora—jajaja...bueno am la siguiente pregunta es para bunny tambien de lizbeth snow: bunny, ¿conoces algun espiritu de fuego?.

bunny—solo dire que si.

presentadora—que simple.

bunny—yo ni si quiera queria venir, norte me obligo.

presentadora—hay, no debi mostrarte las preguntas.

jack—¿a el si le dejaste ver las preguntas? que injusta

presentadora—perdon pero no fue mi culpa el me arrebato mi celular y las leyo todas

bunny—me niego a contestar lo que sigue—volte la mirada

presentadora—lo aras quieras o no—mirada asesina.

bunny—le recorre un escalofrio—bien—resignado

presentadora—bien—forma una radiante sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada—las siguientes preguntas son todas de chicaaventurera, bueno jack, ¿bunny se te hace guapo?.

jack—eee ¿tengo que contestar a fuerza?—nervioso pero tratando de disimularlo

presentadora—si

jack—pues no—nervioso y sonrojado

presentadora—ok, jeje no te creo—susurando—bueno siguiente pregunta,¿como se llamaba tu hermana?

jack—bueno mi hermana se llamaba...

_**-corte comercial-**_

presentadora—siguiente pregunta ¿Por que te gusta molestar tanto a bunny será por que te gusta quizás?

jack—bueno... eso es porque...me parece divertido—muy nervioso

presentadora—ok, bien, am las siguientes preguntas son para bunny, ¿ Se te hace tierno, lindo o cofcofviolablecofcof Jack?

bunny—¿eee?, para nada—voltea la mirada y se cruza de brazos

presentadora—bueno, bunny ¿Puedes hacerme un huevo de pascua rojo y azul que diga FIM con un corazón arriba de la i?

bunny—talvez

presentadora—bien, ¿Tienes alguna canción favorita?

bunny—bueno umm no ninguna

presentadora—bueno estas preguntas son para ti tooth, ¿Te gustan los vestidos?

tooth—si son muy bonitos

presentadora—¿Puedes ver mis recuerdos por favor?

tooth—pues claro solo dime para que los necesitas

presentadora—eso mejor nos lo explicas en los reviews bueno siguiente pregunta, ¿Sientes algo por algún guardián en especial?

tooth—eee bueno, talvez—nerviosa mirando de reojo a norte

presentadora—bueno norte estas preguntas son para ti, te las dire todas de una buena vez ¿Te gusta alguien?, ¿Existe la señora Claus?, ¿Me regalas un wii y todos los Juegos del just dance para bailar por favor?

norte—bueno pues si, am no y no lo se, esperate a navidad y ya veremos si te portaste bien

presentadora—bueno las siguientes preguntas son para sandy ¿ por que haces que sueñe tanto con un niño que me gusta?

sandy—bueno yo solo le doy forma a tus sueños

presentadora—¿Conoces a cupido?

sandy—si somos muy buenos amigos

presentadora—Eres adorable y panchosito ¿te puedo abrazar y dar un beso en el cachete?

sandy—jeje claro

presentadora—bueno para pitch ¿Como eras antes de ser un espíritu?

pitch—bueno pues yo era...

corte comercial

presentadora—wao—sorprendida—bueno siguiente pregunta ¿Tienes sentimientos por alguien?

pitch—amm...talvez—voltea la mirada

jack—no espera, te gusta alguien?

pitch—no te metas jack

bunny—eso es sorprendente

presentadora—bueno, ultima pregunta ¿as estado bajo de mi cama antes?

pitch—si, una vez, cuando eras pequeña intentando asustarte, hasta que sandy me descubrio y me hecho

presentadora—bueno, eso fue todo por hoy adios nos vemos luego

invitados—hasta luego


End file.
